The present invention relates to a control system with a microcomputer for electrophotographic copying machines.
The prior art electrophotographic copying machines are provided with various sensor means and display means so as to sense and display a copy sheet cassette which is emptied, a toner supply means which is also emptied, jamming of copying sheets and so on. However so far there has not been available an electrophotographic copying machine which may detect the quality of reproduced copies and the tone of an original so as to automatically control the copying conditions. If a control system capable of such detections and subsequent automatic adjustments is provided with wired logic circuits and incorporated into a copying machine, the latter would be prohibitively complex in construction and large in size.